Electrophotographic printing devices, such as laser printing devices, form images on media like paper. In general, a photoconductive cylinder is charged over its entire surface, and then selectively discharged in accordance with the image to be formed. Charged colorant such as toner adheres to locations on the cylinder that have been discharged, and the toner is then directly or indirectly transferred from the cylinder to the media.